In a surgical procedure, it is sometimes necessary to use a saw to remove tissue, including bone and cartilage. Often a powered saw is used to perform this procedure. A saw blade is attached to the saw. A drive assembly internal to the saw reciprocates the blade in a back and forth motion. This type of blade is provided with teeth that extend outwardly from a side edge of the blade body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a surgical saw blade 150 and the cut created by the blade as is known in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a wall of bone remains between the two cuts created by the blade of the prior art. The surgeon must remove the wall of bone using another instrument to create the desired slot.